Fluorescent Conversations
by The Wind in the Pillows
Summary: “Don’t worry Rachel, I got your back. Get away! I know how to uh break dance? I know how to BREAKDANCE FIGHT” Mike had his fists in the air when said this. *Takes place during Hairography*


So this is my first fic, and I don't have a beta, so be nice~ I may seem like a big tough mutha, but I'm actually fragile :( 3

***

"What the Pho?" Mike uttered as he joined the line up to order, he was starving after an intense class at the local dance studio.

"I know eh? They've been like that since I got here.' Said someone two spots up ahead of Mike. The customer was referring to the sight of what seemed to be two grown men consoling a third person that was sobbing uncontrollably, at least that's what it seemed like as the two men was blocking the third from view. The noisy trio was seated in a booth, one of them men, was sitting next to and hugging the mystery person, while the other was on the opposite side.

"Uhm well here's hoping they stop." Mike winced at the inappropriateness of the comment; he wasn't the greatest when it comes to being in awkward situations. He just wanted to eat his greasy burger and be on his way. It had become a cool down ritual for Mike, McDonald's after a particularly stressful or tiring event. In the past Mike only engaged in his ritual after a dance class that would go on to long, but ever since he joined glee . . .

"Welcome to McDonald's sir, what can I get you?" The cashier said with a smile that Mike couldn't tell if it was fake or not. 'He must be veteran at this', he thought to himself.

"Can I get a Big Mac meal?"

"And to drink?"

"Uhm Fruitopia." It seemed like the healthiest drink that they served, Mike had to offset the junk food he was about to put in his body somehow.

"For here or to go?"

Mike took a moment to assess the noise level of the McDonald's. "For here." The crying went down to loud sniffles, which was quiet enough for him to drown it out with his earphones.

The cashier tapped on the screen of his cash register and smile back up at Mike. "Alright sir, your order will be up in a couple of minutes." He did not looked fazed at all with the sobbing, 'must happen a lot here' Mike mused to himself. He went off to the side and put his earphones so as to listen to the musical stylings of Sean Kingston.

***

Rachel was scaring everyone in the McDonald's and she didn't care, she was betrayed by glee, again! This time it was not Mr. Shue, it was by Kurt, a supposed teammate, a compatriot, friend, or at least that's what Rachel thought after the makeover he gave her.

"I just though things would be different by now, I've tried so hard."

"Of course you have, they just haven't realized how special you are Star." Paul's hands squeezed his daughter's.

Rachel gave a half hearted smile, "thanks Pop". Rachel never struggled with what to call her two fathers, Paul was always Pop, and Darren was Dad. It was Poppa and Daddy when Rachel was younger, but she's always been Star to the two of them.

"That's right, I know you've been trying so has Pop, we know how great you are. These kids are just probably too wrapped up with sectionals to notice. Just wait a few more weeks and they'll see how much they need you." Darren smiled down at his daughter and hugged her tighter.

Rachel sniffled and took a sip of her milkshake. It's become sort of a tradition for her, whenever something horrible like a B+ on a test or a recital gone bad happens, she would always come to this exact spot and drink extra thick strawberry milkshakes until she was bursting. The trio sat in silence with the occasional the sniffles from Rachel. "Finn said that he likes the way I usually dress, I guess that means I found a boy that likes me for me, even the parts that . . . . "

"_You're way too beautiful girl, that's why it'll never work, you'll have me suicidal, suicidal . . ._" All three Berrys turned to look as a tall teenage boy takes at seat two tables away, as he sings softly to himself.

"Mike?" Rachel says softly.

"Do you know him Star?"

"He's in the Glee club Dad, he's actually one of the better dancers of the group. Mike is also on the football team" Rachel has never told her fathers about the daily slushee treatment, if she did the two of them would be chasing Mike around Lima.

"The boys that torment you every day? Star, if you want to go home-"

"No it's ok, Mike has never actually harassed me, or anyone really." Rachel the tears away from her face and wave "Hey Mike." Unfortunately the distance and the music coming out of Mike's earphones make it impossible for him to hear Rachel, which leads her to yelling "MIKE!"

"Huh? Who? What the?" Mike looked around confused at the random calling of his name. When he saw that it was Rachel who practically screamed her name, and that it looked like two guys, one white the other black were molesting her, he leapt into action.

"Hey D-Bags! Stop getting all up on that girl!"

"What? No Mike you got-"

"Don't worry Rachel, I got your back. Get away! I know how to uh break dance? I know how to BREAKDANCE FIGHT" Mike had his fists in the air when said this, his feet edging him slowly towards the table, Big Mac forgotten. Then the two dad's started laughing, followed by Rachel a second later.

"Well aren't you a gallant one."

"And brave too, looks like Finn has some competition."

"Dad, Pop, you two are so embarrassing," Rachel offered an apologetic smile. "Mike, I'd like you to meet my two fathers."

"Oh, ah, cool."

***

"I like you, so does Finn, and Brittany and Matt don't mind you. Quinn, Santana, and Puck don't mess with you as much anymore either."

Rachel was sitting with Mike at the table he was originally sitting, the two elder Berrys encouraged their daughter to go talk with her school friend and were more than content to watch in the distance and giggle amongst themselves.

"Thanks Mike, that means a lot. But I'm still an outsider in the group. I suppose I just don't fit in." Rachel looked like she was about to start crying again, which made Mike Panic.

"Well that's nothing to be sad about yo!" Mike frantically waved his hands around.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhm have you noticed that since the Footballers and Cheerios joined Glee, you haven't been ragged on as much by us?"

There was a pause, "yes."

"It's because we come from teams, we're team people. All of us see get to see up close how hard you work, and we can respect that."

"That's great Mike I'm glad to hear that you guys appreciate my efforts, I really do mean that. But what about the others?"

"You mean the first couple of people to join Glee? They were all outcasts and loners before Glee and uhm uh yeah . . . ." Mike trailed off, losing steam and not feeling comfortable saying something bad about another person.

"Thanks Mike, I understand what your saying."

"You do?"

"The other original members resent me for ditching them in favor of you guys." Rachel said in a voice of realization.

"Uhmm ok." Mike wasn't sure if that was what he meant, but at least Rachel didn't look like she was going to cry anymore, and that made him relieved.

"Brittany is a lucky girl for having you."

"What? We're not together, who told you that?"

"Well I assumed from the way you two act during rehearsals."

"Oh, well I do like her and all, but it's kind of hard trying to get with someone when they're so . . . " Mike trailed off as he searched for a kind way of saying dumb.

"I know what you mean, it can get frustrating at times." Rachel thought back on the times she talked with Finn. The two teens drifted into thoughtful silence.

"You know she was the reason why I joined Glee."

"Really? That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I heard from Santana that she was getting close to some guy named Kurt, and one thing led to another."

"I bet you felt silly when you actually met Kurt" Rachel said teasingly.

"Yeah, seeing her so close and happy with another dude, I nearly quit that first day." Mike's head was down, eyes on his Big Mac. "Fashionable bastard." He muttered before taking a bite.

"Kurt's gay Mike." Rachel said matter of factly.

"WHAT?!"

"Close your mouth when chewing."

"Sorry"

"You really thought Kurt was straight? He's pretty close to Brittany, but the two of them together would be like Finn and . . . .oh . .oh." Rachel got a distant look on her face as her mind made connections and came up with conclusions.

"Your not gonna cry again are you?" Mike was worried; he heard stories of her emotional outbursts.

"No no, I just realized something. Thanks, for talking to me Mike." Rachel said quietly and thoughtfully, she smiled and he returned that smile.

"So you come here often?"

***

"Alright we're gonna start in ten." Mr. Shue said from behind the soundboard.

Everyone was hustling around the stage laughing and talking, everyone except Rachel, she was off to the side doing her vocal exercises. It was the wait before the actual performing that was the worst; everyone huddled with each other in camaraderie, excluding her in the process. Sometimes if she was lucky Finn would come over and talk to her, but not today, apparently it was a good day for him and Quinn.

"Hey Rachel! Come sit with us!" Mike said as he waved at the girl from across the room. He was standing next to Artie and had two stools in each hand raised in the air, just in case she couldn't find spot him.

Rachel smiled and walked over to Mike, ignoring the stares from the other members. She tried so hard to get them to like her, to have someone to hang around with before rehearsals. Rachel may not have gotten to them all yet, but Mike came around, and despite what the others might think of him, he showed his true colors.


End file.
